Bonding Time
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Pilika is suffering from a dilemma. What will you do when your homicidal brother (namely Horo) is always trying to attempt to kill another person you love, (namely Ren)? A suggestion from a lunatic ... Have them bake your b-day cake together (ALONE)!
1. Chapter 1

Bonding Time 

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

=   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   =   

"And then," Pirika took a deep breath as she started pouring out her current dilemma to her brother's girlfriend. Unlike Horo, Tamao was _more_ rational.

"Onii-chan, almost killed him~~!! I mean we were only TALKING to each other~~! It isn't like it's such a crime to have a proper conversation with your boyfriend who was gone for a year to train~~~!! HONESTLY I can't believe I'm even related to onii-chan~~!"

Tamao sweat dropped as she continued to listen to Pirika's ramblings, over the past half an hour she watched in great amusement as Pirika's usually tidy pink and white room was turned into a war zone.

"It had been my problem for OVER this three years... I know they haven't been the best of terms demo... argh~~!! And you know WHAT?! Even Yoh-kun thought it was funny, when Onii-chan almost poisoned Ren-kun~~! Is that RIGHT?!"

Tamao by now had a million tiny sweat drops running down her head... _Poor Pirika-chan surrounded by idiotic males..._

"Argh~~!! What am I going to do Tamao-chan?!"  
  


Pausing for a moment, Tamao then thought of the perfect idea.

"Anna-san!"

"Problem?"

And for the next half an hour Pirika poured out all her problems to Anna, and occasional comments from Tamao...

Surprisingly enough there was a sigh from Anna and she finally exclaimed, "I'm suffering from the same thing..."

"EEHHHHH~~?!"  
  


"Demo, Yoh-kun doesn't seem to be the type to be unreasonable and irrational... he may sometimes be dense, and quite lazy, but I don't think—"

"I have absolutely NO problem with Yoh... its Hao."

"Hao-sama? What's the problem with him, Anna-san...?"

Pirika and Tamao shared a look when they both noticed that Anna had now developed a pulsing gargantuan twitch and gloomy spirit balls had started popping out (^^;;).

"Speak of the devil."

"Konnichiwa Anna-chan~~! Oh, hi Pirika-chan, Tamao-chan~~~!! Anna-chan didn't inform me you were coming over... I could've made more cookies..."

Hao emerged from the kitchen wearing a lacey chibi UFO apron (so SUE me... I happen to like chibi UFO's a lot~~!) Carrying a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies, some chocolate pudding, chocolate pocky, and some more candies...

"Do you want me to have diabetes?"

Anna shot him a death glare, and he only smiled back (in an all too kawaii manner too). 

"Of course! I wouldn't want my dear onee-chan to get sick..."

Tamao sweat dropped as Pirika restrained a chibi angry ogre Anna from pummeling Hao (who was _still_ smiling) and kicking him all the way to the boundaries of the exosphere.

"So you have a problem about Ren and Horo? Hmm... Christmas is still really far away... New Year had passed by... and—oh, wait! If I remember correctly your birthday is February 9, ne?"

Pirika blinked, "How did you know?"

Hao only smiled, "I got a large order of dynamites from your brother on that day last year..."

"HE **WHAT**~~~?!?!"

"Pirika-chan relax..."

"Relax?! RELAX~~?!? How can I RELAX when you just suddenly find out that YOUR own BROTHER had LONG started to KILL you BOYFRIEND~~~~~!!"

Hao blinked, "Horo's been trying to kill Ren?"

"YES~~~!! With TWO attempts already~~~!!"

"Actually seven..."

Pirika fainted.

"BASTARD~~~!!"

Tamao sweat dropped when Anna had hit a poor, defenseless, chibi, chibi Hao, who had by now had little spirals for his eyes.

"You're going to give Pirika a heart attack, by telling her that her OWN brother had SEVEN attempts to kill the person she loves..."

Hao only pouted (still in an all too cute manner) "But its true... First when he let out those Dobermans on him, then there was this time when he tried to suffocate Ren, then this other one when he saw Ren and Pirika cuddling together, he lashed out on him, and then the latest would be the poison thing, just last week, and as I've said before he ordered a large supply of dynamites, and I heard he even decided to curse Ren..."

Anna by now was donning a frightening battle aura, which was a mixture of dark ominous blue, and fiery red... Hao only smiled cutely at her, and Tamao had been sweat dropping again... 

Her gaze turned to Pirika, and she smiled when she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry Anna-san had let you rest, you fainted..."

Pirika sighed... "I really want this to END... if only there was a way..." she sighed again when Tamao handed her a cup of tea, muttering her thanks she continued to pout.

"I have an idea~~!! I would've told you, if you didn't faint..."

Anna has hit him again, "Mou, imouto~! Stop hitting your onii-chan like that... Yoh might leave you when he finds out that his only brother is suffering from internal brain hemorrhage because of the continuous hitting of his fiancé when he comes back from Izumo..."

Anna by now had gone berserk, while Pirika was in deep thought; Tamao was quiet though she had still been sweat dropping... 

"I can't think of ANYTHING                        ~~~!!!"

"You really wouldn't be able to think of anything when someone is howling in the back ground screaming for mercy..."

"Good point..."

"UUUWAAA~~!! Anna PLEASE stop it~~!! I promise I won't tease you AGAIN~~~!!"

"Would you just listen to me~~!!

By the end of their discussion Hao was beaming proudly, and with grudging admiration, Anna had to accept that his proposition was quite good...

Tsuzuku 

Another random idea... so for the next chapter... what is Hao-sama's brilliant plan to make Ren and Horo bear each other? Will this fic be EVER continued? Would Jess-chan pass her quarterly past? Would she be able to accept that she WOULD never be able to watch episode 62 of mankin (Its on Tuesday TT___TT), and would you review?

Specially dedicated to all my ever so beloved tomodachi-tachi (you people know who you are...) but this really goes to Lor-chan^-^ Lots of your Horo-sama in later chaps.

'Till next time~~!! (If there is a next time...)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonding Time 

_© Jess-chan_

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = _

Author's Notes: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… not only is this late its also short-___-U _gomen~~~_

Thanks to:** Ren-Tao, Kasumi, GoddessLD, black-thief, Kitsune Asakura, dawnsama, E. L. Santos, Desert Star, Kookiez, Monique-179, SVZ, ValarSpawn, Luna, Waizu Yoru Ame Otome, Myrdok, Real Hao's Iron Maiden Je, Eina, Vash the Stampede5, lalala, Cute @nime Kitty, Hinote Kitsune Nikore.   ** ****

_= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =_

Chapter Two:

- Hao-sama's Brilliant Scheme

Hao told Anna the brilliant scheme of his.

She approved, albeit grudgingly.

Hao told Ren the brilliant scheme of his.

He almost got decapitated.

Hao told Horo his brilliant scheme of his.

He was nearly buried in ice.

Hao decided to put the brilliant scheme of his into action.

All of Hell broke loose.

"**_I AM NOT STAYING IN A ROOM WITH THAT BASTARD~~~!_**"

"**_MY SISTER HAS THE WORST TASTE IN MEN~~~!_**"

The aforementioned pieces of dialogue would be enough to make an impression upon the dear readers how both parties (Ren and Horo) disagreed upon the suggestion of our lovable Hao-sama, who must I mention again almost got killed in the process.

I shall not further elaborate in fear that I would further corrupt the reader's young, innocent minds (_R…ight, take note of the sarcasm please_) with profanities and excessive violence.

Minutes later, broken furniture, excessive brain damage, and bodily harm, Ren and Horo, both looking good enough to kill, were the very epitome of happy, contented, not to mention homicidal housewives in pink, frilly aprons.

The three girls, and a (too) happy Asakura Hao stood by the entrance to the kitchen with knowing, evil smirks on their faces… even Tamao had joined… ("Just for once Horo-_kun_!" "_Mou_, Tamao-_chan_~~~")

"You could've at least made the aprons blue…"

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Now, come on! I assure the two of you, this would be the loveliest birthday present ever!"

Ren's mood darkened even further. "Why do I have a feeling this is more of because of the entertainment purposes."

"That's because it." Hao said it mostly to himself… he had a feeling the two shamans would've have lunged at him if ever they have heard of it. 

"Tamao could you at least give me a kiss? _Onegai_~~~!" Horo had streams of tears running down his cheeks.

The pink-haired girl sweat dropped. "Horo-kun it's as if you're walking into your own death…"

The Ainu clasped her hands in his. 

"That's because I am." He said it with such a straight face.

Tamao sighed. "Good luck then." She gently brushed her lips against his right cheek.

Ren was more than prepared to plead Pilika.

In the entire expense of his life he had never thought of asking for something, much less beg.

Imagine! Him, proud Tao Ren begging in a frilly pink apron… the humanity~~~

Pilika only smiled. "Don't worry Ren-kun! It'll be a-OK!"

He wished it would be. 

Tsuzuku 

**^^;; gomen for the lateness~~~!**


End file.
